Love of my Life
by HoshiToYume
Summary: The Sol Senshi goes to Kinmouku to rescue Fighter but everything goes wrong... for everyone else. Life was perfect for Usagi and Seiya and they wanted it to stay perfect. But nothing is ever perfect as they live their life again.
1. Chapter 1

******I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS**

**AN: I'm going to let you know now that this story WILL be finished (it already kind of is... just editing it along with another story) I hope you'll enjoy it. =) **

On a warm sunny afternoon, two lovers were sipping tea on a patio in Tokyo. An elegant aquamarine-haired woman stirred her coffee and sipped it daintily. The tall sandy-blonde across from her, handsome in features, also exuded charm as she simply sat and observed her lover.

"Ne Haruka, did you just feel that?" The aquamarine-haired woman wasn't worried, only slightly shocked.

The sandy-blonde, name Haruka, frowned in confusion. "It seems like they've returned Michiru."

"It looks like we'll be doing something interesting again." Michiru teased and set her cup down.

Haruka had caught on to her lover's taunt and replied playfully, "Am I not interesting enough for you now?"

Giggling, Michiru interlaced her fingers with her lover's hand that was placed on the table and pulled it up to her lips. Haruka felt her soft lips against her pale skin and she blushed slightly, "Never said that." She set their hands back down on the table and stared at the clear sky.

* * *

It has been 5 years since the girls transformed into Sailor Senshi. Life was peaceful. In fact, life was perfect for Tsukino Usagi, the 'former' Sailor Moon… well almost perfect. On this warm sunny afternoon, she was trying on dress after dress to find her perfect wedding dress but it had been days and still no luck. Her four best friends were dragged to follow her to almost ten different wedding boutiques over the past couple weeks.

"Ehhh this makes me look so fat!" Usagi whined as she examined herself in another wedding dress.

Rei had heard that comment for what seemed like the 100th time that day and she was getting impatient "Maybe you're just getting fat."

"REI! You're so mean!" The soon-to-be-bride stuck her tongue out at her best friend. At the age of 21, Usagi still had her childish antics, but it suited her. Everyone loved her because of her carefree ways and silliness. But as the wedding day approached, they noticed that their friend would uncharacteristically catch her own childish behaviours and shake it off as if telling herself never to do it again. The wedding was still a year away but Usagi thought that she needed to be more mature to better suit her fiancée Chiba Mamoru. Not only that though; she needed to be mature enough to rule as queen at the age of 22. She was going to be responsible for essentially the whole planet WHILE being a mother, neither of which she was actually ready for. She loved her future daughter very much, but to give birth to a child and make sure she grows up right is frightening, even more so than being a queen. She'd never admit it though…never.

"Sorry Rei," she stepped off the podium to head back into the change room, "I suppose we could leave today." She gave everyone an unconvincing smile and went to change. Everyone exchanged worried looks but none of them really knew what to do. When asked, Usagi would always say it was just stressful to plan a wedding but they knew she was lying.

'Usagi, I wish you'd tell us.'

* * *

When night came, Usagi would sneak out of her room to avoid being bothered by Luna and walk to the park. She would unconsciously sit in the same bench every night… the bench where they first talked to each other. She would stare at the stars for hours with the same though in her head, 'Do you still remember me? You never came back.' She had been doing this for almost five years but she thought she just missed her best friend. A friend who she could share everything with. A friend who never judged her, in fact had fought against his own comrades for her sake. A friend who she could be herself when she was around him. A friend…

On a planet far, far away, there use to be someone who would sit by the window in his room and try to find Earth amongst the stars as if he could feel her shine from so far away. But he no longer looked… he couldn't.

The window was opened slightly to let some fresh air into Sailor Star Fighter's room. The maroon curtains danced in the breeze as if inviting him to sit by it to watch the stars again. But there was no one in the room. It had been vacant for months now.

Sailor Star Fighter, Seiya Kou, was in a coma.

****Please review****


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hope you enjoy this new chapter! It'll start to pick up soon :) **

"Why do I have to go!?" Healer's voice echoed from the throne room. She was speaking to Maker, who had covered her ears and grimaced from her friend's loud shout.

Princess Kakyuu rose gracefully from her gold and red throne. Her brilliant orange eyes were sympathetic, but fixed on Healer. As she walked over to her two Starlights, her scent of olive blossoms filled the room. The scent and her outburst in front of Princess caused Healer to quiet down in embarrassment.

" Healer," her voice was very gentle and each word seemed to warm the other girl's heart, "Maker has to stay here to help the medical team. And it would be better if someone they knew asked them." She reached out and gently pulled Healer's hand into her two delicate hands. "Fighter needs her."

This is why Healer loves her Princess. This is why ALL the people of Kinmouku love Princess Kakyuu. Kakyuu is always calm and graceful; she always gave reasons for her choices even though she didn't need to explain herself. She cared about all her people and treated everyone with respect, never as if she was above them because she was a Princess, except with the Starlights. No, she treated her Starlights with extra affection. They were her friends, her family, and she was theirs. They would die to protect each other… they would do anything and everything for each other. Although her current decision may cause her to lose Fighter, she could never let her friend die. Kakyuu had already exhausted every means she has to help Fighter…she knew that their only hope now was Sailor Moon.

"Hai Princess." Healer actually didn't mind visiting Earth. She had missed it just as much as Fighter and Maker. But she just didn't want to leave her friend's side even though there was nothing she could do here.

"Please take Division 2's Star Keeper with you. I don't want my Starlights to travel alone anymore." Healer nodded curtly. Dismissing Maker and Healer, Princess Kakyuu sighed and walked back to her throne, lost in her thoughts.

"I'm leaving in an hour. Want me to bring you back anything?" Healer's eyes glinted mischievously, "Or anyone?"

Her comment earned her a swipe on the back of her head as Maker quickly headed down the hallway back to the infirmary. Healer chuckled softly as she rubbed her head and went to find Keeper.

* * *

The sun was starting to set as Healer stretched her back when they landed on the empty rooftop of Juuban Municipal High School. It was a little over 5 years ago that she had left Earth to return to Kinmouku, thinking never to return. But here she is. And out of habit, Healer transformed into Yaten, wearing the same outfit he had on the last time – his high school uniform. Having grown taller in the past years, his uniform didn't fit very well so he unzipped the coat, only wearing the white short-sleeved button-up shirt that was inside. Unbuttoning the top buttons, he took in a deep breath of Earth's air. 'It's good to be back!'

Keeper giggled at the sight of him. "Why are you a guy?"

Yaten clicked his tongue irritably, "Habit. We were in this form when we were searching for the Princess here." He stuck up his nose and started to walk to the stairwell, "You should disguise yourself too." Keeper shrugged, detransformed to a tall pale skinned woman with pink hair tied into two low long ponytails and purple eyes and followed Yaten.

Having no money or anything other than the clothes on their back, the two had decided to quickly find the Sol senshi and return to Kinmouku. Yaten had never bothered to associate himself with them so he didn't have their numbers or addresses. He thought to all the places he knew of that the girls usually hung out at – Fruits Crown Parlour and Hikawa Shrine. So they headed to Fruits Crown Parlour first. Keeper was so fascinated when she saw the arcade games for the first time.

"What's the point of this?" Yaten quickly explained that it was just for fun. His mind drifted to Seiya and how he use to love to play video games then make fun of Yaten and Taiki when he won. As happy as it was, the memory still pained him; it reminded him that his friend was no longer like that... that Fighter has been almost lifeless for the past few months. Yaten quickly shook his head and said to keep looking – they needed to focus on the task at hand.

The girls weren't at the café.

* * *

Yaten and Keeper were a block from the shrine when he felt it behind him… it was coming fast. He turned around and caught a fist in his palms. Keeper had also felt it but was not as quick to react. She was only lucky that the punch wasn't meant for her.

"Good to see you too." Yaten glared at the owner of the first… Haruka.

Haruka back away and stood up straight, "Glad to see you haven't lost your reflexes." The tall woman smirked slightly.

"Good evening." Michiru walked up beside her lover and smiled beautifully at the other two.

Keeper, unaware of who these people are, was ready to attack but Yaten raised a hand to stop her. "This is Tenou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru or otherwise known as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Uranus just hates us but it's ok, we hate her too." Yaten merely shrugged as he spoke. Haruka's eyebrows twitched at Yaten's attitude but thought it best not to start a fight. Michiru giggled at Haruka's attempt to keep civil.

Haruka cleared her throat before speaking again, "So what are you guys doing here? Where are the other two?"

At once, Yaten's face grew solemn; it did not go amiss by Haruka and Michiru as they frowned too. "We need to see Usagi-san at once."

Though they usually didn't trust outsiders, Haruka and Michiru had come to believe that the Starlights meant them no harm and they even protected their Princess when they died. Though they wanted to ask why, they knew that they could trust him. The two women nodded knowing that it had to be important for them to return. Michiru pulled out her communicator.

"Michiru-san? How are you?" Though unusually formal, Usagi's bubbly voice was heard in the quiet night.

Michiru smiled and replied gently, "Where are you Usagi-san?"

"Rei's temple. Why?"

"We have someone here who wants to see you. We'll be there right away."

"Who is it?" Michiru giggled and told the girl to wait and hung up.

"Guess we're at the right place." Yaten had noticed the difference in Usagi's answers. As they walked up the steps, he couldn't help but ask, "Does she talk like that now?"

Haruka raised an eyebrow in confusion but Michiru knew what Yaten was talking about. She too noticed Usagi's attempts to be mature, especially when fending off Haruka's occasional teases. "Yes. She has matured a lot since she is to be queen starting next year."

Yaten was surprised that the once clumsy girl would be queen in a year. He never doubted that she would have the power, but nevertheless it was still a surprise to him.

Haruka and Michiru entered Rei's room first, greeting everyone. "So who wanted to see me Michiru-san?" Usagi's eyes widened with curiosity.

Michiru and Haruka stepped away from the door as Michiru smiled and gestured to a smirking Yaten.

"YATEN!?" Everyone stared in surprise. Usagi jumped up and hurried over to hug the silver-haired boy but someone beat her to it. Mina had already tackled him to the floor when she pounced to hug him.

"MINA! GET OFF ME!" He struggled to pull her off but her grip tightened around his waist. And for a moment, he thought he saw a tear form in the corner of her eye.

"I MISSED YOU YA~TEN~KUN!" She had lifted her head and bellowed into his ears. Yaten closed his eyes in frustration… he knew he would never win against her so he didn't bother struggling anymore. Everyone giggled.

"And who is this?" Ami had spotted Keeper standing shyly by the door. She smiled warmly at the new girl and invited her in. Usagi's eyes bulged at the new girl.

"…Chibi-Usa…?"

****Please review****


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the review! Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter :)**

Everyone whipped around to look at Usagi as the girl stared dumbfounded at Keeper. They turned their heads to look at the pink-haired girl.

Clearly uncomfortable from the silence and attention, Keeper rubbed the back of her head, "I am Sailor Star Keeper. It's a pleasure to meet you, Saviour of the Universe. It is also nice to meet all of you." She bowed politely at everyone.

Her speech brought Usagi out of her daze and she observed Keeper closely. 'She's not the grown up Chibi-Usa. She just looks like her.' She smiled at Keeper and bowed.

"Why are you guys here? Are Taiki and Seiya back too?" Usagi sounded enthusiastic, hoping that all of them would be back to visit. Yaten sat up as Mina returned to her seat and Keeper sat next to him. Once again, Yaten's features darkened as he began to tell them why he returned.

"Princess Kakyuu has formally requested an audience with the Princess of the Moon, or otherwise known as Sailor Moon." Haruka chuckled at Yaten's formality. He ignored her as this was part of his duty as a senshi, "Princess Kakyuu and the Starlights require assistance and would like to invite Sailor Moon to Kinmouku-sei to help us."

The senshi has realized the seriousness in the situation and frowned. A few of them were concerned about Usagi leaving Earth but also wanted to help the Starlights. As Haruka started to protest, Usagi raised her hand to stop her.

"Please speak frankly Yaten." She smiled warmly.

Yaten sighed with relief and his shoulders slumped a little. He always hated formal announcements but they were necessary with allies, especially when asking for help. But these girls aren't just any other ally… they were amongst friends, "Thanks Usagi-san. Ok here's the deal, we need your help. Taiki and Seiya aren't back. Maker is busy helping the medical team with Fighter," Misunderstanding his words, everyone was confused as to how Seiya was smart enough to help Taiki. But they gasped as soon as they heard his explanation, "Fighter has been in a coma for a few months. We were patrolling at night and she left her position telling us that she was going to inspect something. When she didn't return after an hour, we went to look for her. When we found her, she was just lying on the ground. We're not too sure what happened since it didn't look like there was a fight or anything. But we tried everything to wake her up and still nothing."

"So why are you asking Sailor Moon to help her?" Haruka was always protective of her Princess. Leaving their Solar System was dangerous for the Moon Princess.

Yaten sighed, "About a week ago, Maker heard him whisper Odango. She said it was very soft but she is certain that she heard correctly. Other than that, Fighter hasn't moved at all. We know that she still thinks about Usagi-san so maybe… maybe if she was just around her it would wake her up." Yaten clenched his fist on his lap. He wasn't going to cry; he never cried no matter how much it hurt. But it was difficult this time because he didn't know if Fighter would ever wake up. He could only hope.

"That's absurd." Haruka muttered.

But not surprising to everyone, Usagi spoke, "I'm going. And there will be no arguments." She eyed Haruka warningly. The wind senshi merely rolled her eyes thinking that this was what Michiru meant when she said that their Princess was maturing. She now regretted not questioning Yaten's motives and stopping him before they met up with Usagi.

"I'm going with you though." Haruka spoke up. She knew she wouldn't be able to convince Usagi to stay on Earth, but she was damned if she going to let her go alone. Michiru nodded in agreement.

"I could help the medical team with Fighter's condition." As a genius, Ami had already taken a few years of medical school and was doing her residency at a local hospital.

"Sorry, but we can't take too many with us," Keeper voiced uncomfortably. She didn't know the Sol senshi very well and didn't know how they would react to her comment. To her relieve, Usagi agreed with her.

"I cannot leave Earth defenseless. I need some of you here to protect everyone."

"Should Mamoru-san go with you?" Rei suggested hoping he would give Usagi support while she was there.

"He has a lot of projects and exams coming up, I don't really want to bother him since I don't know when we'll be back." Usagi's eyes shifted uncomfortably.

Rei knew Usagi well enough to see that she just didn't want Mamoru there when she was with Fighter. "Just make sure you come back for your wedding then." The fire senshi thought Usagi needed a reminder of who she should really be with.

"Wedding?" Yaten looked up curiously.

"Usagi and Mamoru are getting married in a year." Rei answered eyeing his reaction. She was satisfied it was just shock.

Yaten glanced at Usagi hoping that she would burst out laughing saying it was a joke but she didn't. Instead, he saw her lips twitch slightly to form a forced smile and nod. 'What's wrong with her?' He made no indication that he noticed though, so he returned his attention to the group. "One more person then."

"I'll come! I always wanted to see Kinmouku!" Mina waved enthusiastically.

Annoyed and amused at the same time, Yaten suggested that they leave right away and they agreed. Transforming into senshi again for the first time in five years, Sailor Moon felt like she belonged again. She felt like everything in the world was right and will turn out fine… it was hope. 'It must be the power of Sailor Moon.' Somehow, it seemed like she had forgotten what it felt like.

"We'll guide you through the galaxies. It would be easiest if Healer and I were at opposite ends of the circle for balance." Keeper held out her hand to the senshi. She stood next to Mercury, next to Sailor Moon, next to Venus, next to Healer, next to Neptune, next to Uranus, and who finally held on to Keeper.

A few moments later, a bright light shone through the dark sky as the group vanished.

****Please Review****


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you'll like this new chapter!**

"Wow! Kimouku is so beautiful!" Mina exclaimed as they landed. It was the longest journey the senshi had ever made but they were all safe. They landed in a garden surrounded by hundreds of different flowers they had never seen before. There was small stream farther down the cobbled stone path where they landed, the palace on the other side. Even far away, they could see that the palace was magnificent. It was essentially white marble with an usual red sheen and as the sunlight reflected off of it, it was almost orange. The sky was clear, pale purple in color with two suns that shone brightly in the sky. The air felt fresh, filled with the fragrant of olive blossoms. 'Kinmouku is truly a paradise.' Mina stood in awe, absorbing all the details of her surroundings.

"Let's go." Healer headed towards the palace and everyone followed behind her.

"That was fast, even for you." Maker teased as Healer entered the taller woman's office. Her comment was ignored as Healer walked in with the others behind her. Maker was surprised to see two of the Outer senshi, but understood that they were here to protect Sailor Moon. She turned to look at the other visitors and her eyes twinkled as it landed on a certain blue-haired senshi. "Hello everyone. Pleased to see you again." Ami blushed slightly but still exchanged greetings along with everyone else.

"How is Seiya?" Sailor Moon whispered, afraid of the answer even though she already knew.

"The same." Maker figured that being detached was the best way she could handle seeing her friend in the state that she was in. She looked back down at the reports she was working on before she was interrupted.

"Where's Princess?" Healer asked.

"Throne room."

"We should greet her before going to see Fighter." Neptune suggested. They all agreed and headed towards the throne room.

"Thank you for coming Sailor Moon and the Sol Senshi. It is my pleasure to welcome you to our home planet, Kinmouku-sei." Princess Kakyuu announced the senshi to her subjects that were in the hall and all were in awe at the sight of the 'Saviour of the Universe'.

"Thank you for your hospitality Princess. We are honored to be able to see such a marvelous planet." Sailor Moon curtsied.

"Please," Princess Kakyuu drifted from her throne and faced Sailor Moon, lifting her hand, "you do not bow to me Princess." The two women smiled at each other. "Healer, Keeper, please escort our guests to their rooms."

Down the hallway, everyone had detransformed. "May we visit Seiya now?" Usagi had been exceptionally patient. As future queen, she knew that formalities are a necessity so she had to endure it before she asked to visit Seiya.

Keeper returned to her division to train and Healer led the group back to the infirmary. As they entered, they felt the soft breeze filled with the scent of olive blossoms enter the room. The sun streamed in through the open window and landed on Fighter's bed. Usagi, Mina, and Ami gasped at the sight. Michiru and Haruka were more subtle in their shock. Dozens of tubes and needles were protruding from her frail body. Fighter had lost a significant amount of weight and muscle mass; her bones were more prominent against her pale skin. But her skin glowed slightly from the warm sunlight and her expression was peaceful... like she was merely sleeping.

"Seiya…" Usagi teared up as she saw her best friend lie lifeless on the bed. Everyone had winced at the pain in her voice. It was the most dreadful sound they had heard emerge from those soft pink lips.

She walked up to the bed and brushed Fighter's pale cheeks lightly while whispering softly into her ears, "I'm here Seiya. Don't give up."

Mina couldn't stand seeing her friend so upset. She laid her hands around Usagi's shoulders and slowly steered her away, heading to her room so that she could rest after the trip. Haruka and Michiru followed to calm their princess, promising that they would return the next morning and think of ideas to wake Fighter. Ami had immediately grabbed the charts to get updated on Fighter's situation, occasionally asking Maker questions.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Usagi crept down the dark quiet hall. She had taken off her slippers to avoid making any sort of noise. She needed to see her… even if she couldn't hear her, Usagi needed to see Fighter. Fighter was the only one that accepted her no matter what and just being near the comatose woman earlier had made her feel like herself again. She slowly pushed open the infirmary doors and scanned to see if anyone was there –there was no one. Pulling up a chair beside Fighter's bed, she took the sleeping girl's hand. It was as smooth as petals but cold. Her hand felt like ice. Usagi placed her other hand on top of it, in a feeble attempt to warm it up.

"Seiya," she whispered, "I miss you so much." Still holding on to Fighter's hand, she leaned her head to rest on the side of the bed. She closed her eyes and a single tear trickled down her face, "I miss you." And she drifted off the sleep.

'_Odango'_

****Please review****_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate your support :) I hope you'll like this new chapter! **

'_Odango'_

_Usagi opened her eyes to see…nothing. Everything was black. Although she couldn't see anything, she was surprised that she wasn't more anxious. Somehow, in the darkness, she felt… safe. She soon realized she was lying down so she picked herself up in the black void._

'_Odango'_

_Usagi could recognize the voice that spoke that nickname so lovingly anywhere. She shouted back, "Seiya? Where are you?" As she spoke, light shone in the void and she covered her eyes from the brightness. When the light faded, she realized she was standing on her high school rooftop, it was raining. She turned at the sound of a girl._

""_I want to see you! Mamo-chan!" _

_Before her eyes was a man with long black hair tied into a low ponytail wearing a red suit. He was kneeling before a crying blonde. '…Isn't that me and Seiya…?' _

"_Am I not good enough?" The man asked. The crying blonde looked up in surprise._

_Usagi stood in shock and disbelief as she watched the scene that she was too familiar with. She still remembered everything about that day – how cold it was, how she was slightly confused about his question, and how much she had missed Mamo-chan. But what she didn't see until now was the emotion in his eyes. It was love… just love. Those eyes were boring into the crying disheveled blonde, 'He loved me even though I looked like that... even when I was calling out another man's name.' She felt a warm rush of love and pain emanating from his eyes and started to tear up as she whispered "Seiya."_

* * *

"Tsukino-san." She felt a warm hand on her shoulder as she looked up into amesyth-colored eyes. Maker had woken her up, "You snuck in here?" It wasn't really a question but Usagi didn't hear any hostility in her voice.

"Sorry, I just wanted to be with her." She pulled herself off the bed and sunk into the chair she was sitting on. Her head was down.

"It's alright Tsukino-san," Maker smiled at Usagi hoping to cheer up the girl. But what she didn't know was that Usagi wasn't actually upset. She had her head down to hide the confusion on her face as she thought about what she saw.

"Taiki?" She lifted her head to face the tall woman who was busy checking on Fighter's stats. "May I sleep here for the next couple of days?"

"Why?" Maker stopped working and raised an eyebrow questioningly at her.

Usagi wondered if she should tell her about the dream, "I just want to be by her side." But as she saw Maker begin to protest, she thought it'd be easiest just to tell at least her, "Last night, I had a dream… only it didn't feel like a dream." Usagi looked thoughtful as she tried to recall the details and explain it, "It felt like I was in Fighter's dream actually. Like I was in her mind, seeing what she sees and feeling what she feels. It's hard to explain."

Maker narrowed her eyes and considered Usagi's words. The idea of entering someone else's dream was preposterous but by now, she knew not to doubt Usagi and her powers. After all, they needed to try everything to help Fighter, "Ok, I'll let you stay here at night. Tsukino-san," Maker became serious all of a sudden, "Be careful. We don't know how Fighter ended up like this so we can't be sure that you won't end up like her too." Normally, she wouldn't risk another person being in a coma but it was Usagi and Maker had absolute faith in her.

"Then it's probably best that we don't tell the other." Usagi was glad Maker was willing to let her stay.

Maker raised her eyebrows at the younger girl's request, "Shouldn't they know? Just in case…"

Usagi had already turned her head back to face Fighter's body and simply muttered, "Uranus" and Maker understood her reluctance to tell the others. The sky senshi would never allow their princess to take such a risk, especially for an outsider.

The day went by and when Maker had a few nurses set up a bed next to Fighter, she had explained to them that Usagi wanted to spend more time talking to Fighter hoping it would wake her. When Haruka started to complain, Ami agreed that comatose patients sometimes responded to external stimulation.

"It doesn't mean she has to sleep here."

Michiru had noticed Usagi's concerned face ever since they heard Fighter's condition back on Earth and especially after seeing her. She gently placed a hand on Haruka's arm to stop her rants, "Haruka," she spoke softly, "just let her be. She's just sleeping here, it won't hurt her." Haruka sighed and rolled her eyes in defeat.

Night came and Usagi climbed into bed early. She twisted and turned until she finally fell asleep, hoping to see Seiya's dream again. In the middle of the night, she woke up… she didn't see anything.

"Seiya," she whispered as she faced the other bed, "why can't I see you?" Tears started to fill her huge cerulean eyes. Usagi removed her blankets and walked over to Fighter's bed, sitting on the chair that was beside it. One again, she grabbed Figther's hand and rested her head on the edge of the bed and fell asleep there.

* * *

'_Odango'_

"_Seiya?" Usagi had woken up in the black void again. "Where are you?"_

_This time, she was ready for the light as it shone through the darkness. This time though Usagi was standing in a stadium, the sky was a purple haze as black lightening struck the ground. She recognized it immediately – it was when Galaxia attacked right after the Three Light's final concert. Usagi watched as Princess Kakyuu stepped in front of her Starlights to protect them and she felt Fighter's emotions. Fighter was worried and afraid. The strength of her emotions was overwhelming and when Princess Kakyuu's star seed was taken, Usagi started to cry; she felt Fighter's hopelessness. It consumed her, feeling as if she could just die right now. _

_The image faded and Usagi stood alone in the black void again._

'_Odango'_

"_Seiya?" She called out over and over but there was never another response. The darkness faded again and she saw a setting sun shining on 10 figures on a rooftop. _

"_I'll never forget you." A man spoke to a group in front of him. Usagi recognized it as the day when the Starlights departed from Earth five years ago._

"_Yes! We'll be friends forever!" A blonde petite girl spoke up and everyone giggled. Even though the mood surrounding the entire group was fun and light, she felt sad and disappointed. 'Seiya was feeling this at the time?' She felt his disappointment and regret that the blonde didn't understand his meaning and the feeling was breaking her heart. 'I hurt him this much…'_

_Darkness engulfed her once again but she didn't notice. She felt so guilty about what she had put him through and started to sob. 'I'm so sorry Seiya, I wish I could change things.' Light engulfed her again and she refocused when she felt rain around her. She was back on the rooftop, watching Seiya subtly confess his love to the crying blonde._

"_Am I not good enough?"_

* * *

She opened her eyes as the sun shone brightly into the hospital room.

"Good Morning Tsukino-san."

"Maker," Usagi looked groggily at the woman, "how long have you been here?"

"A while. I didn't want to wake you." A frown appeared on her face. She wasn't bothered by that fact that Usagi had moved to the chair to sleep, she had expected that. It was something else that caught her eye when Usagi looked at her, "why are you crying?"

Unaware that tears were running down her face, she quickly wiped them away. "Nothing."

"You know I won't accept that answer right?" Maker smiled, slightly teasing the girl.

"I suppose." The corner of Usagi's lips curled up and she smiled back weakly, "I think Fighter is reliving bad memories. It feels as if she…" she clutched her chest and cringed as she remembered each emotion in each memory, "lost hope."

Maker absorbed the information and looked thoughtfully at Fighter. She didn't comment about it. In fact, each morning for the next couple of days, she listened carefully to Usagi's recollection of Seiya's memories without saying a word. Some of them, Maker remembered from the Starlight's childhood, some were explained to him by Usagi from their days on Earth and the memories even included the destruction of Kinmouku .

"It all ends the same before I wake up though," after a few nights, Usagi had realized that she would be on the rooftop on that rainy day with Seiya asking the same question. Then she would wake up.

"Have you ever answered him?" Usagi's eyes shot up at Maker. She had no idea what that means and Maker noticed her confusion and sighed. "He asked you if he was good enough for you. Have you ever told him how you feel about him?"

"He knows we're just friends." She had become even more confused.

'How dense is this girl…' Maker sighed again, "If Yaten or I were in the hospital, would you spend every night by our bed?" Usagi unconsciously shrugged and Maker continued, "Didn't think so. So why do you think you're by his side every night? Don't say friends because I'm your friend too but you wouldn't do that for me." She chuckled softly at catching Usagi off-guard with her logic.

She was quiet for a while and processed her feelings and everything Maker had said. For a brief moment, an unexplainable warmth spread in her heart. But it soon disappeared, leaving her cold, "I can't…" Slowly, Usagi realized what Maker was implying. After five years, she finally understood the longing in her heart. It wasn't because she missed a friend. Yes, she missed Seiya… but not as a friend. 'No, Seiya isn't just a friend. He's someone I can always turn to… someone who I can rely on… someone who makes me feel safe… someone who I feel alive when I'm around and lost when he's not here… someone who completes me… someone I love."

Maker saw that Usagi had finally understood her feelings. "The heart knows what it wants. You just have to follow it." And she left swiftly, leaving Usagi in her thoughts.

She was waiting all day for night to come to enter into his memories again. Usagi knew what to do now. Although guilty for having feelings for another man, she figured that admitting it to save Seiya's life was more important. 'I have to save him!'

* * *

_Once again in sleep, she entered the void. Memories of Fighter's childhood and various fights appeared tonight. Usagi felt the fear of a child and the terrors she faced against vicious enemies but she endured it today. Usagi needed to be strong until she returned to that specific memory. She was growing exhausted from enduring all the emotions that swept through her until she saw it…Seiya and Usagi on the rooftop. _

"_Am I not good enough?" Seiya asked the crying Usagi._

_Usagi took a deep breath and answered loudly, "Yes you are." _

_Then… everything froze. The rain stopped, the overpowering emotions disappeared… everything just stopped. _

_Usagi continued to look at Seiya who had slowly turned his head to face the real Usagi. His midnight blue eyes never blinked as he kept it on her and slowly got up from the floor, "What?"_

_Usagi smiled, "You are good enough." She started to walk towards him._

"_Say it again." He too walked slowly towards her, smiling as his eyes twinkled._

"_Seiya Kou, you are more than good enough."_

_He cupped her face with one hand and slid the other around her waist. "I love you Odango" He closed the distance between, kissing her passionately. 'It's all I ever dreamed of…' His desire for her was insatiable as he ravaged her soft lips with his hungry kisses. _

_The kiss was like life to Usagi. She felt like she was a love-struck teenager again… she felt complete. The feeling was so overwhelming that tears fell and she couldn't control it. She was so lost in his arms, in his love, that she lost herself… forgetting about her destiny, all the problems and people in the outside world. 'It's finally just Seiya and me.'_

_As their lips parted slightly for air, still lingering on his lips she whispered, "I love you too Seiya. I love you so much."_

* * *

"What do you mean she won't wake up!?" Haruka bellowed so loud that it echoed throughout the hospital.

****Please review****


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! :) This is prob my fav chapter in the story so I hope you'll like it too! If you get confused... think "Inception" **

Maker had gone to check on Fighter like she does every morning. And like every morning, Usagi was by Seiya's side. But after a while, when she went to wake Usagi for breakfast, the sleeping blonde did not wake. She had been trying to wake her up for an hour before the senshi came to visit. It was then that Maker told them everything that Usagi had told her about seeing Seiya's dreams/memories and that she was unable to wake her up. Maker was so wrought with guilt that she just buried face in her hands and cried silently, 'I shouldn't have let her do this.'

"This is all your fault." Haruka was whispering in a dangerous tone, "You should never have let her stay by his side. We should never have come here!" Her fists were shaking so violently that she punched the wall to stop it, leaving a huge dent.

"Haruka stop it." Michiru bit her lip; she was not only worried about Usagi but also about Haruka's self-destructive methods. "Ami-chan, do you have any idea what we could do?"

Ami sighed, "I'm not too sure. It may help if we find the source of the problem. And…" she hesitated to consider whether or not her next suggestion would be practical.

"WHAT?" Haruka snapped. But Ami wasn't frightened by Haruka anymore… she knew the sky senshi was just worried. Ami simply sighed before continuing.

"Now that we know they're living in a dream," her eyes glared at Maker, angry that the tall woman didn't tell her this information before, "Well if it is a dream then we have to find the one who protects dreams." Everyone stared at her in confusion. Mina, however blinked twice before she understood and her mouth formed an 'O' shape to which Ami frowned and nodded.

Answering everyone's confusion, Mina spoke, "Helios." Then it finally struck her as to why Ami was frowning. "He can enter people's dreams. He is the guardian of Elysion."

"So that means…" Michiru trailed off as she understood as well. Mina and Ami nodded.

"What? Can't you guys finish your sentences?" Healer was starting to be irritated since she didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Only Endymion can reach him if he's in Elysion." Healer raised an eyebrow at Mina, clearly indicating that she still didn't understand. Mina sighed, "Mamoru-san."

Everyone closed their eyes and shook their head in frustration. The last thing they wanted was for Usagi's betrothed to find out that she decided to leave Earth without telling him. Maker was even more concerned since she knew that Usagi had gone back into Fighter's memories to confess to him.

"Well we're not sure if it will work," Ami tried to relieve some of the tension in the room, "Helios only enter into dreams and it sounds as if they are trapped in memories."

"We don't have any other choice now do we?" Haruka had already turned around to head for the door. "Michiru and I will go back to get him. You two keep an eye on Koneko-chan. We'll be back soon." The two left, with Haruka slamming the door shut on her way out.

Healer eyed them oddly as they left, "It's not like they'll be leaving without one of us." She shrugged and sank into a nearby chair.

"This isn't funny Healer," The usually calm Maker was clearly worried, "Usagi went in there to tell Seiya that she loves him." She had kept this information quiet in front of the two Outer senshi, knowing Haruka's temper. "By the way she described it, it seemed as if Seiya regrets never getting an answer from Usagi and this regret is causing Fighter to lose hope. That's why she is reliving all the painful memories – a world without hope just leaves us with pain and fear. Usagi wanted to save him from it that's why she went back to tell him her answer." Maker bit her lip and stared at the ground.

"You had no right to let her do that." Ami was trembling. It was rare that she was truly angry at someone but now she was angry at Maker for risking Usagi's life and their destiny. "You had no right."

"Ami," it was Mina who reached out and interrupted Ami, "Usagi had fallen in love with Seiya long ago. She hasn't been happy every since he left. You must have noticed." Mina chewed her bottom lip, "I noticed it but never said anything because of our destiny. I let her suffer too Ami, don't take it out on Maker." Both girls were crying quietly… Mina was right; they had known all along but did nothing to help their friend. Instead they pushed her to Mamoru, like they are about to do now.

"What do we do now?" The two girls and two Starlights sighed at their dilemma.

"_Odango will you stay by my side forever?" The couple were sitting alone under the shade of a tree in a park overlooking a lake. The lake was shimmering as it reflected the bright light from above. Seiya wrapped his arms Usagi as she leaned on his shoulder. _

_She snuggled closer to him, "Where else would I be?" She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat; she could smell his cologne. The sound of his heart and his scent soothed her as she sighed deeply in satisfaction._

_He smiled and rested his chin on her head and inhaled her strawberry and vanilla scent. "That's true."_

_Weeks went by and the couple were falling more in love with each other as the days passed by. They went on dates at the amusement park, the movies, dances, and just about everything they could think of. They loved nothing more than just to spend each second of it together and each day was filled with laughter… they were finally happy with the one they love. _

* * *

_Dressed in a black shiny tuxedo and she in a long flowy periwinkle strapless gown, they ate dinner by candlelight underneath a starry night._

"_Tsukino Usagi," she registered the use of her actual name and looked up at him in surprise, "words can't express how much I love you. I don't know why we were ever apart because without you, my life is dark. You are the light of my world… my light of hope. So…" he took a deep breath, "so would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He opened a small red velvet box to reveal a huge sparkling diamond ring, the silver band twisting with smaller diamonds embedded in it. _

_Usagi was so touched and she sniffled, "Yes! I love you so much Seiya!" She hugged him tightly as he lifted her head to kiss her. _

* * *

_As the sun was setting, they stood facing each other alone with the white sand beneath their bare feet and the waves rolling in beside them. The sand was so soft and the sun cast warm orange rays that enveloped the two lovers. He was in a white tuxedo and she was in a slim white dress that danced in the ocean breeze. His long black ponytail flowed to the side, meeting her long golden hair that she had left down._

"_Tsukino Usagi, no my Odango," he smirked, "Everyday I tell you that I love you, but it will never be enough. I kiss you everyday but I can never kiss you enough. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you in my arms. I promised you before that I will always protect you and I make that promise to you again. I promise that I will protect you with my life and that I will never let you go." He slipped a silver band on to her dainty finger._

"_Seiya Kou," she looked up lovingly into his midnight blue eyes, "You have always been here for me, protected me, and loved me. You loved me unconditionally and I love you with all my heart as well. You make me feel alive and you complete my life. I've known for a long time that it is you that I want by my side forever. I promise I will never leave your side." She slipped on a matching silver band on to his finger._

_The couple kissed passionately as fireworks went off in the orange sky. With one hand on her neck and the other on her waist, he tilted her head back to deepen the kiss. She wrapped one arm around his waist and placed the other on his chest as he gently nudged her waist forward, bringing them down to the sand. He pressed his body carefully onto her so as not to crush her. Usagi felt his tongue glide across her lips and she parted her lips slightly to allow him entry. Seiya slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored it slowly as he tasted her. She moaned from his sensual touch, arousing him. And under the now dark starry night, they were united together for the first time. _

"Oi you! Take us back to Earth." Haruka had returned to the hospital room after an hour or so after realizing that they couldn't leave without the Starlight's guidance. Healer chuckled only to earn a glare from Haruka. "NOW!" She left the room noisily, followed by a nonchalant Healer.

When they had left, "Are they smiling?" Mina had looked up and pointed at their comatose friends. Her eyes widened in excitement.

The corners of Seiya and Usagi's lips had curled up ever so slightly.

"What if…" Mina shivered slightly, not from the cold; it was a warm day on Kinmouku, "what if they don't want to return even if Helios retrieves them?"

Ami cringed slightly from the thought and Maker frowned in confusion, "Usagi said it was bad memories, why would they want to stay there?"

"Because they're finally together in there." Mina stated simply. "They look happy."

"Mina!" Ami couldn't concentrate anymore. The thought of losing a friend was more than she was willing to bear, "Stop it. Just stop." Tears trickled down her porcelain face. Maker immediately wrapped the girl in a warm embrace. She rubbed her hair to calm her down as she sobbed softly into Maker's chest.

Mina turned away, embarrassed by her own words. She walked up beside Usagi and placed a hand gently on her head and whispered into her ears, "I'm so sorry Usagi-chan. I only wish you're happy."

"_I feel like I've forgotten something Seiya." Usagi looked up at the clear sunny sky as they walked down by a river. The couple had decided to take a morning stroll in the beautiful weather after breakfast. But after walking a few moments, Usagi had stopped and thought she heard something… something from someone she doesn't remember. _

"_Something like," he tapped his chin playfully, pretending to be thinking, "how you forgot to tell me you love me this morning?" He smirked at her. _

"_I told you when we woke up!" She stuck her tongue out at him as he laughed. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes dramatically, "But I guess I LOVE YOU!" She suddenly jumped on him to give him a kiss. He caught her in his arms. Lifting her up and supporting her petite body, he kissed back. _

"_Love you too Mrs. Kou." He winked at her and chuckled as she blushed slightly. "Maybe I should call you that instead of Odango. It has been almost a week since we got married and I quite like the sound of it… Mrs. Kou." He smiled mischievously. Recognizing her husband's expression, she blushed furiously and tried to get him to release her but he held on tighter and captured her soft pink lips with his own. He placed her gently on the grass and made passionate love to her… the first of many for the day. _

"_I love you."_

__****Please review**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey! Thanks for the reviews.. really appreciate it :) Hope you guys will like this new chapter.  
Please keep in mind that the _dream state_ time moves faster! **

"Usako is in a coma on Kinmouku!?" Mamoru jumped up in disbelief as Haruka and Michiru told him. They had arrived at Mamoru's apartment a few days later and had told him everything that had happened. They nodded gravely at his question. He looked at Yaten, who just merely twitched his eyebrows. He had never spoken to the man; none of the Starlights really knew him. "When are we leaving?" He composed himself after his earlier outburst.

"As soon as possible." Michiru replied gracefully, "when can you leave?"

"I have to make a few calls about my absence if we're going to be gone for a while." He walked away into his room and shut the door. The three sat in awkward silence in Mamoru's living room. Michiru was quietly sipping her tea while keeping an eye on Haruka and Yaten. Haruka had closed her eyes to wait but her eyebrows were twitching furiously from the tension in the room. Yaten crossed his arms irritably and often looked over to Haruka in case she made a move to attack him. The past few days were stressful as Haruka would get frustrated that they couldn't leave right away and proceeded to make threats – Yaten needed time to recover from travelling so far. It was already exhausting for him to cross galaxies, and more so when he had to take others with him.

To everyone's relieve, Mamoru came out soon and said he could leave right away. "Why didn't she tell me she was leaving?" The question had obviously been on his mind since they told him what had happened.

Haruka looked at Yaten, who shrugged to show that he wasn't going to answer. She turned her head to Michiru who sighed upon catching her lover's eyes, "She said she didn't want to bother you since you were so busy." Mamoru sighed and ushered them out the door so they could leave.

"_AH! Seiya! I hate you! This is your fault!" At the age of 31, Usagi and Seiya were about to have a child together. _

"_Too late to divorce me now Odango. Just bear with it for little while." _

"_YOU bear with it for a little while!" She continued to scream in pain._

_He chuckled, "If only I could turn into a woman." She turned her head sharply and glared at him. He kissed her forehead but he was clearly concerned about his wife's condition. It was soon over though._

"_It's a boy Odango…" Seiya wiped away a tear as he looked at his child. He wrapped his arms around Usagi's shoulder as she sat up on a hospital bed, cradling their son. Their small bundle of joy was sleeping soundly in his mother's arms. They saw that the baby had small tufts of dark blue hair and if his eyes were open, they would have seen huge cerulean eyes. _

"_Hikaru." She smiled lovingly at the sleeping baby then looked back at Seiya and kissed him. She whispered on his lips, "He's perfect, just like you." _

"_Of course he is." He smirked and Usagi bit him slightly on his lower lip. He chuckled in response, "Only because we both have you." He kissed her affectionately on her forehead as she turned back to look at their son._

"_Hikaru, you're the new light in our world." Her eyes sparkled as she beamed at the child who had woken up and looked at the two. _

"Took you long enough to get us here." Haruka huffed as they landed on a cobbled stone path that led to the palace.

Healer's eyes flared at the comment, "It takes me longer when there are more people. Maybe you should just make the trip yourself next time." She stormed off into the palace, heading for the infirmary. They made haste to follow, detransforming as they ran.

"Usako!" Maker had removed Usagi from Seiya's side and placed her in the bed they had set up for her. Ami and Mina moved aside to let Mamoru through. Quietly grabbing her hand, he lowered his head and kissed it.

"Ne Mamoru-san," Mina had just remembered something and thought to try it before going to get Helios, "remember how you woke Usagi up after you kissed her when that youma put her to sleep years ago?" Still keeping his head down, he nodded. "Remember how you woke her up?"

His face shot up in surprise – he hadn't even thought about that. Without a moment to waste, he leaned right in front of Usagi's sleeping face and stroked it lightly, "Please wake up Usako." He cupped her face as his lips touched hers lightly. Mamoru felt the icy cold lips of his fiancée and frowned. Rising from the kiss, he looked into her closed eyes to see if there was any change… there wasn't.

"_SEIYA!" Usagi screamed suddenly. She ran to her husband and held tightly on to him._

_Rubbing her back, "What's wrong Odango?" He kissed her forehead to try to soothe her._

"_I just felt… scared. I don't know why but I felt that something bad was going to happen… like we would be trapped." She sniffled into his chest, pulling him even closer. Hugging her tightly, he assured her that everything was going to be alright as long as they were together._

"_Mama?" 2 year old Hikaru wearing indigo pyjamas walked to his parent's room to see his father comforting his crying mother. "Are you ok?" His bright blue eyes widened in concern._

_Usagi released herself from Seiya's embrace to scoop up the little boy. "Sorry for scaring you Hikaru. Mama is fine as long as Papa and you are here," they smiled at each other and the little boy hugged his mother around the neck hoping it would comfort her, "Come on then, let's get you in bed." She ruffled her son's short dark hair and carried him into his room to tuck him in. _

_When they closed the door to his room Seiya looked worried again, "Odango, are you sure you're alright." He stroked her face gently and she lifted her hand to hold his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes to feel the warmth of his palms and fingers; the warmth comforted her. She kissed the inside of his wrists and felt him stiffen slightly. _

"_I'm not really alright," she opened her eyes seductively at him, "but I guess you can help me feel better." She winked at him._

_His eyes glinted mischievously as he got his wife's hint and scooped her up swiftly, bridal style. She giggled and her little impromptu reaction aroused him further. He hurried across the hall to their room and shut the door to prevent their son from hearing Usagi's enthusiastic moans. _

_Even after 12 years together, the couple never lost their passion and love for each other. _

"It didn't work." Ami commented sadly. "Mamoru-san I'm sure Haruka and Michiru already told you what to do. Can you get to Elysion?" He nodded and proceeded to lie on an empty bed to reach a stage of sleep in order to enter Elysion.

"_Prince Endymion?" A pale boy with a golden horn looked curiously at Mamoru who was dress in his prince armour. Despite his confusion, the boy bowed before him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"_Helios," Mamoru gestured for the boy to rise, "Serenity is trapped in a dream and I need your help to rescue her." To his dismay, Helios frowned and looked to the floor. _

_He didn't want to break his Prince's heart but he had to tell him the truth. "My Prince, the Princess is not trapped." Mamoru frowned. "She does not wish to return from it so she chose to forget about her real life to live in her dream." He inhaled deeply before continuing, "I can retrieve her and the other since they are in the same dream but it will take some time. They have buried themselves deep within the dream that it will take some time to find them." _

_Mamoru had always appreciated Helios's honesty and willingness to help. "Thank you Helios." Helios bowed again before transforming into Pegasus and soared into the sky. _

"He's going to help," Mamoru tried to prop himself up on the bed, Maker helped him sit more comfortably, "It will take some time to find them."

"What did he say about their condition?" Ami asked curiously.

Mamoru sighed and told them all that Helios had told him. They all gasped. None of them believed that Seiya and Usagi wanted to escape their lives so much that they would trap themselves in a dream. Mina bit her lip as she thought how Usagi would react when she woke up… she didn't want to take away her friend's happiness even if it was in a dream. Healer had noticed Mina's distressed look and being next to her, she placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "They can't live like this." She whispered so softly that Mina had troubles hearing her but understood – their bodies were slowly decaying from lack of physical activity and real food. They need to wake up and all the senshi could do now was just wait.

**AN: Hikaru is similar to Hikari which means 'Light' in Japanese... new 'light' in their world lol get it? =P **

****Please review****


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you'll like this new chapter :)**

Almost a week has passed since they spoke with Helios. They were more and more worried as each day passed.

"There's no change in their condition Princess." Maker reported to Princess Kakyuu.

She sighed, "Have I made a mistake in asking her to come here?" Kakyuu stepped up next to a window and looked at the bright stars against a dark purple sky, eyes wrought with guilt.

"You did what you thought would help Fighter." Maker smiled at her Princess. "I would have done the same. Actually I have." Maker chewed on her lower lip as she thought back to when she allowed Usagi to enter Seiya's mind to confess to him.

"You did what you thought would help Fighter." Kakyuu reiterated Maker's words back to her, making the latter smile.

"Thank you Princess." She bowed and retreated from the room.

_A couple sat on a bench in the park. They watched as the lake shimmered in the waning rays of the setting sun. "Odango." A man whose hair was greying had lifted his frail hand to touch his wife's chin, "I love you."_

_She let his touch lead her to face him, "I love you too Seiya." He lifted her face and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Their lips parted and he looked lovingly into her eyes. She opened her eyes and returned the same loving look into her husband's midnight blue eyes. Usagi's grey hair was still tied in the same two buns with ponytails… just the way her husband likes it, and it blew in the breeze of the summer wind. They sat staring at each other, planting light kisses on each other's lips often. They still had some time before meeting their son for dinner so they sat together on the bench for a while longer, in each other's arms. _

_Suddenly the warm air turned chilly as they heard hooves approach behind them. They stood up quickly and Seiya stepped in front of her wife to protect her. _

_There had never been trouble in the past 48 years they had been together. "Who is it?" _

"_Don't be afraid. I am here to rescue you." They saw a winged horse with a golden horn. Usagi gently placed her hand on her husband's arm._

"_I think," She looked strangely at the horse, "I think I've seen this somewhere before." With a flash of gold light, Pegasus transformed into Helios. She squinted her eyes in an attempt to remember where she had seen the stranger before. "He looks familiar."_

"_Yes Princess," the young boy bowed, "we have met before."_

"_Where?" She could not remember where she had met him and why he was calling her Princess. Seiya looked from Helios to Usagi and back, evidently confused._

"_On Earth when I asked for help from my Maiden." At the mention of his Maiden, Helios's face dropped slightly. He realized what it meant for his love if Serenity chooses to remain with Seiya._

"_Your Maiden?" _

"_You call her Chibi-Usa."_

"_Chibi-Usa…" she frowned at the name. It was extremely familiar to her. "Chibi-Usa…" A flash of pink crossed her mind and her frown deepened. Seiya noticed his wife's distress and hugged her. He felt her relax a little in his arms and suddenly tense up again._

"_CHIBI-USA!" She bolted up and stared at Helios who nodded. She turned around to face Seiya, "Seiya I remember!"_

"_What do you remember?" He frowned in confusion, he didn't understand what she was talking about and certainly didn't understand the growing sadness he felt. _

"_I went to Kinmouku to rescue you because you were in a coma. And I found you!" She held on to him tightly and tears ran down her cheeks._

"_Odango, I don't understand. Kinmouku? What coma?" He held on to her shoulder tightly as tears started to form in his eyes as well. _

"_Seiya I…"_

_In a second, Usagi disappeared in his arms; Pegasus had vanished too. He cried, screaming her name and ran to find her. The sky grew darker as he fought desperately to remain hopeful in finding her. But everything went black again… he was alone again._

She opened her eyes and squinted to adjust to the light. But she didn't need to squint much as lots of heads came in front of her, blocking the light.

"Usako?" Mamoru kissed her passionately on the lips and she cringed slightly… 'Was that Seiya? He doesn't call me Usako.'

"Seiya?" her voice croaked hoarsely. Ami quickly gave her a glass of water to drink to wet her throat. She repeated a little louder, "Seiya?"

Everyone looked away as they saw the pain in Mamoru's face. They couldn't imagine what it must have felt like to have the one you love call out another man's name.

"Seiya?" Her memory and perception were still hazy after waking up but Seiya was the only thing she could focus on. After being with him for 48 years from her perspective, she felt empty without him by her side.

"He's over there." Mina stood beside Usagi and helped lift her up. Surprisingly, Healer had also gotten up to help; she was stronger than Mina and did a better job at lifting Usagi. They helped her walk over to Fighter's bed and supported her as she sat on the edge of her bed.

Usagi looked at the sleeping woman. 'A woman…?' But as she closed her eyes and touched the sleeping girl's icy hands, she recognized the feeling that was building inside her. It was the same feeling she had everytime she touched Seiya… the warmth of his love for her.

She smirked at remembering her _husband's_ comment when she was giving birth to their son. 'Hikaru…' tears started to form as she realized that she had lost her son – that he wasn't real. She leaned in close to Fighter's face and a tear fell on the sleeping girl's cheeks. Her golden hair fell around their faces, hiding them from everyone else.

Ever so quietly, she whispered, "I can't lose you too." She gently brushed her lips against Fighters.

When she lifted her lips off, she hovered a few inches above Fighter's face. She opened her eyes slowly to see that Fighter was also slowly opening her eyes to reveal a pair of beautiful dark blue eyes.

Fighter could recognize those big twinkling cerulean eyes anywhere and her own eyes twinkled. "Odango…" her voice was barely audible. If Usagi hadn't been inches from her, she wouldn't have heard her.

"Seiya!" She hugged her and buried her head in Fighter's neck. Fighter had tried to lift her arms to wrap it around her _wife_ but found it difficult to move.

"Hold on Fighter, you haven't moved in months so you lost a lot of muscle. It'll be hard for you to move." Maker instantly rushed to Fighter's side and began to check her friend. "Tsukino-san, can you step aside so we can examine her please?" Fighter frowned slightly knowing that Usagi was going to leave. Maker noticed and made a compromise, "I'll let her stay here if she sits on the chair and not on your bed. Everyone else will have to leave."

Healer strolled out casually. Michiru and Haruka were hesitant to leave but Mina dragged them out. Mamoru stared painfully at Usagi who had her back to him, still looking at Fighter. He lingered for a while longer before sighing and leaving the room. Ami noticed but made no indication to speak about it…yet. The water senshi stayed to help Maker examine Fighter.

During the whole exam, Fighter and Usagi never broke eye contact. Their eyes sparkled at each other… they didn't need words to understand each other anymore. Like in the world they had created, it was still just the two of them. They didn't notice anything around them and it didn't matter to them.

After Maker gave Seiya some water, she croaked out softly at Usagi, "Hikaru?" She saw the tears fall from her _wife's_ face and understood that their son didn't exist. Tears fell from her eyes upon realization.

Ami and Maker looked curiously at the two but never questioned them. They were clearly not ready to be asked.

"Shouldn't we be leaving now that she's awake?" Haruka growled.

When no one answered, she looked at her lover for support only to see her staring away.

Mina sighed, "If you force her to leave now, she'll only hate you." When Usagi had woken up earlier, Mina noticed the slight insecurity that crossed her friend's face. If she hadn't been observing her carefully, she would've missed it.

"She won't hate us once she remembers her real life again!" She shot Mina a threatening look, "We just have to take her away from Seiya and remind her!"

Michiru sighed, "Haruka we can't force her. She'll still need to recover before she can travel back to Earth." Haruka pounded against a wall and stormed off and Michiru followed after her.

Princess Kakyuu was walking up to the hospital room and eyed Haruka as she stormed off; Michiru gave her an apologetic bow when they passed by. The princess met Healer, Mina, and Mamoru in the hallway.

"I heard Fighter and Usagi are awake." Healer bowed and nodded. She quickly updated her princess to the two's condition.

"Princess Kakyuu," she turned to face Mamoru who had bowed to her, "May I request an escort for my return to Earth?"

"Healer," Healer's subtle expression of horror did not go amiss by the princess… her Starlight did not want to spend time alone with this man. Kakyuu held back a giggle and continued, "Please find Star Keeper and escort Mamoru-san back to Earth together. I do not want my Starlights to travel alone." Healer and Mamoru bowed. She didn't' like to travel so far and with Mamoru, but the compromise of having another Starlight was better than nothing at all.

Looking through the room window, Princess Kakyuu realized why everyone was waiting in the hall. "Perhaps I will visit them at another time." She turned around and walked away.

"I'll go find Keeper and I'll meet you in the courtyard where we landed in an hour." Healer instructed Mamoru and left as well.

Mina looked sympathetically at Mamoru, "She'll come around. It seems like they've been through a lot."

"Thanks Mina." Mamoru knew that Usagi needed time and space to readjust and his presence will just upset her further. But even then, he wasn't sure if Usagi will ever love him the same again. Still, he appreciated Mina's efforts to cheer him up. He said goodbye and left to explore the palace before leaving.

Mina walked back into the room to find Ami, Maker, and Usagi sitting around Fighter's bed. Ami and Maker were in deep conversation while Usagi and Fighter just stared at each other, Usagi holding on to her hand.

"How are you guys feeling?" Mina asked bubbly.

They all turned to look at her. Seiya and Usagi took a while longer to register who she is and smiled back.

Ami walked up beside the blonde and pulled her aside, whispering, "I don't think they really recognize us. It seems like they've been living alone in a world they created in their head that they forgot about us." She turned her head to look at the couple who continued to gaze into each other's eyes, "It'll take some time for them to completely recover but…"

"It looks like they've fallen in love." Mina finished Ami's sentence. The two of them knew that when Usagi inevitably leaves to return to Earth, she'll be devastated.

****Please review****


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: HI! Thanks for the reviews guys! LOVE IT AND I LOVE YOU GUYS! Enjoy this FINAL chapter!**

Over the next few days, Fighter was able gain back some of her motor functions. She still needed to be pushed around in a wheelchair if she ever needed to walk anywhere though. Having only been in a comatose state for a week, Usagi recovered quickly. She would always be by her_ husband's_ side; at night, she would even tip-toe over and sleep next to Fighter on the same bed. It was uncomfortable for her to even sleep without him.

Usagi would lead her_ husband_ out to the gardens and she would sit on a bench next to Fighter who was still in her wheelchair while they looked at the stars. It was one of their favourite things to do together when they were in the dream.

"I forgot how beautiful Kinmouku is." Fighter commented one night in the gardens, "But never as beautiful as you Odango." She reached out to grab Usagi's hand, making her blush.

"You're always such a smooth talker." She smiled at him, "I guess that's why I still love you."

"You only love me because of that?" Fighter raised her eyebrow teasingly.

Usagi giggled, "I liked certain parts that you don't have anymore." She winked at her lover who was blushing furiously at the comment.

"I'll remember how to change back soon enough!"

"It's ok." Usagi held tightly on to Fighter's hand and gazed deeply into her eyes, "I still love you. I'll always love you." She leaned over and kissed Fighter on the lips.

The feeling of Seiya's lips on hers was still the same after all this time... it made her feel alive and whole. Usagi felt the light touch of Fighter's fingers graze her cheeks and she leaned in closer to deepen the kiss until they were interrupted yet again. It was quite different from their dream where it was always only just the two of them. In reality, Usagi and Fighter were constantly interrupted by the other senshi whether it was intentional or not.

This time it was Haruka. She cleared her throat loudly to get the couple's attention. After talking with Michiru and Ami, she understood that Usagi was in a fragile state and should not be forced, but it still irritated her that Usagi had chosen Seiya. Haruka did well to restrain herself from using force but it didn't mean she couldn't interrupt them. Michiru, Ami, Mina, Maker, and Healer were following close behind.

"Koneko-chan you'll catch a cold out here." She walked up to the petite blonde and held out her hand, hoping to escort her away.

But Usagi stared questioningly at the hand in front of her. "It's quite alright. It's warm out tonight." She simply smiled at Haruka and gripped Seiya's hand firmer. "I think I should take Seiya back inside though." She started to get up but was stopped when Michiru placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please stop running away from us Usagi-san."

Since they woke up Usagi would try hard to stay alone with Fighter, making excuses to leave or get others to leave. She remembered all of them but just didn't trust them anymore – Usagi knew what they wanted and what they were going to take away from her.

"We need to talk." Michiru smiled kindly at Usagi. Seeing that she had no way out of it, Usagi sat back down on the bench… defeated. Fighter was still holding on to her hand squeezed it to reassure her that she was still there.

Haruka kneeled in front of Usagi and noticed she was holding on to Seiya so she gently took Usagi's petite hands into hers. Usagi's body tensed as the feeling of Seiya's warmth left her. Her eyes followed her hand as Haruka took it. The sky senshi noticed the fear that grew in the blonde's eyes, "Koneko-chan."

The nickname was familiar yet foreign to her and it made her extremely uncomfortable. "It's Usagi." She replied bluntly.

Slightly taken aback at her comment and the coldness in her voice Haruka continued, "We need to return to Earth."

She quickly looked into the wind senshi's eyes and asked, "Why?"

"Because you're needed there. And your wedding is coming up." Haruka smiled, hoping that planning the wedding would cheer her up.

"I'm already married." All the senshi were shocked. Since they woke up, Fighter nor Usagi had mentioned anything that had happened in their dream. But they would often mix up reality with the dream and talk about things that never happened. Usagi turned around to the gasps of everyone and her eyes landed on Fighter, "I married the one I love."

Haruka had felt Usagi's hand ease when she looked at Seiya but squeezed it to regain her attention. "That wasn't real Usagi. Look, there's no ring on your finger." She held up the girl's hand to show her.

Haruka's grip loosening as she lifted it, Usagi quickly snatched her hand back and placed it behind her back. "It was real to me and that's what matters. My feelings are real and right now, I only love Seiya or Fighter in this case. I don't want to marry someone I don't love!" She screamed at the tall sandy-blonde in front of her.

Ami placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder and gestured for her to move aside, which she did. "Usagi-san, do you remember the past life you shared with Mamoru-san?"

"Yes."

"You two are Serenity and Endymion and you two belong with each other." Ami tried to smile at Usagi even though she knew what she was doing was awful. But it was her duty as a senshi to create Crystal Tokyo with the rightful king and queen – it was the path for a peaceful future.

"So," being almost 70 years of age in her mind, Usagi had grown wise, "you think I should be with someone because I loved them in my past life? Yet you don't want me to be with someone that I love in this life?" The Starlights smirked at how smart Usagi had gotten.

But she was no match for Ami – the genius refused to be caught in her logic, "The king and queen should be together. You remember Chibi-Usa too right? She is your daughter with Mamoru-san."

Usagi shuddered at remembering Chibi-Usa. She loved that girl so much that it was because of her that she was back here. Actually, she wasn't sure if she loved her as much since she realized that. Ever since the Starlights left Earth, Chibi-Usa had become the main reason she stayed with Mamoru. She loved her, but she also loved Seiya with all her life and Usagi knew she couldn't live without him anymore. Fighter saw the struggle Usagi was facing. She knew how much her_ wife_ loved her future child. Usagi always had an odd expression on her face even by the mere mention of that name. Usagi started to sob and everyone looked worried. Fighter reached over to grab her shoulder. When Usagi realized who had touched her, she took that hand into her own and held on to it tightly. "I miss Hikaru."

"I know. I do too." Fighter held back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Who's Hikaru?" Ami heard the name when they first awoke but never asked until now.

Usagi and Fighter exchanged a look before deciding whether or not to answer, "Our son."

As everyone gasped, Maker asked the question that had been nagging her for a while, "How long were you two together in your dream?"

Fighter sighed, "48 years."

"It wasn't long enough." Usagi smiled warmly at Fighter and she received one in return.

"Guys, let's leave them alone." Mina finally spoke up. It was breaking her heart as she watched the others destroy Usagi and Seiya's love. She knew they it was their duty, but she couldn't agree with it. 'Usagi deserves to choose who she wants to be with more than anyone else.'

"Mina!" Haruka stared disapprovingly at the blonde.

"Stop it Haruka. We're suppose to be her friends but we're scaring her. And doesn't she get to choose her happiness? She's always told us to follow our dreams so why can't we say the same to her? Why doesn't she get to choose to stay with the one she loves? She deserves it more than any of us." Tears were falling freely down her blotchy red face. She was so disgusted by what they were doing that she couldn't help but yell.

"Sailor Venus." The tone of Haruka's voice was unmistakeable – Haruka was speaking as one senshi to another, "You have a duty to King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity. We have to protect Crystal Tokyo and that means making sure it is created."

"If I am your Princess then you will listen to me," Usagi mustered as much courage as she could talk to Haruka, "I don't want you to bother me again about this." Usagi had never used her authority as a princess to command any of the senshi, but she had to do anything and everything to stay with Seiya.

"Koneko-chan…"

"It's Usagi." Haruka winced as she most definitely heard how harsh her voice had become. She knew she was close to losing Usagi as a friend.

"Odango," Fighter's head was down as she spoke softly, "I think you should return."

Usagi whipped her head around so fast that it gave her a headache, but she ignored it. "What?" She whispered softly.

"Everyone is depending on you so I can't be selfish and keep you here with me. And I know it hurts you to talk to your friends like that even if you don't trust them anymore." After all these years together, she could read her_ wife_ like a book, "you'll get to know them and trust them again."

"I can't live without you anymore Seiya." Tears ran down her cheek as she slumped back into the bench. Everyone else had taken a few steps back to let them talk but they heard every word as Usagi yelled at Seiya. "You can't live without me either so stop saying such nonsense! And you promised me you'll never leave me! You promised that we'd be together for eternity!"

Fighter remembered his vows to her… she could never forget it and she meant every word. "I spent a lifetime with you already Odango," Fighter looked up at Usagi as tears streamed down her face, but she had to continue, "It was more than I could ever wish for. I love you so much Odango." She reached out to touch her_ wife_'s face. "I will always love you but you have a place to return to and a duty to fulfil." Fighter's voice faded away as she burst into tears. Fighter couldn't imagine how she would manage without Usagi by her side, but she had to. She had a duty too.

Hearing her cries, Usagi couldn't help but hug her _husband_. She knew she was right – they both had a duty. They cried miserably in each other's embrace.

The scene was so heartbreaking that there was not a single dry eye amongst those who were watching. They hadn't realized how much the two had went through in the dreams, but they cannot allow them to be together for the sake of destiny. Mina ran back into the palace, sobbing. Healer followed after her, she was secretly impressed at Mina's earlier outburst and hoped to cheer her up with that.

* * *

Usagi crawled into Fighter's hospital bed that night, for the last time. Fighter was still awake, dreading for morning to come. They stayed awake the whole night holding hands while staring at each other, taking in every little detail of the one they love.

"I love you Odango."

"I love you too Seiya."

"I wish we never woke up."

"I wish we could go back."

Morning came too quickly. Maker had purposefully skipped their examination that morning to give Seiya and Usagi more time together. It wasn't until Mercury went looking for her that Maker finally had to examine their condition. They found them lying side by side on the bed still holding hands, lost in each other's eyes. The couple made no indication of acknowledging of the others' presence. Mercury placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder to gain her attention. Usagi ignored her.

"Seiya, will you wait for me?" Tears were forming in her eyes as she spoke.

Fighter touched Usagi's face gently, knowing it was going to be the last time, "I'll wait forever for you. But don't do anything rash." She knew what her _wife_ meant but couldn't let her do it. She smirked slightly at Usagi, "I won't forgive you if you die before me." Usagi smiled back and held Fighter's hand on her face.

"Even if I die before you, I'll come back and haunt you." She leaned in and kissed her _husband_ for the last time.

Maker sympathized with them and wished that she could do more to help, but there was nothing she could do… she couldn't interfere with the affairs of another kingdom. But her respect for Mercury had fallen after hearing her force Usagi back to Earth last night. She couldn't believe that the girl who taught her about dreams and romance would break apart someone else's dreams and romance. Her eyes lingered on Mercury, full of disgust. The ice senshi saw it and felt ashamed. She didn't want to force Usagi but it was her duty.

Princess Kakyuu had asked Healer and Keeper to escort them back to Earth. Even she was distraught about the whole situation. Being the kind and understanding Princess, she would have allowed Fighter to be with Usagi. She actually would have preferred them to remain together – Fighter hadn't said a word in the days that followed after Usagi's departure and Kakyuu felt defeated in helping her friend.

The flight back to Earth was quiet. Usagi had cried the whole way back. Once they landed, her head was hung low and she left for home without speaking to anyone. The senshi knew that no matter what they said Usagi wouldn't listen to them so they left her alone that night, hoping that she would be able to move on and follow their destiny.

'Without love, I will fall into the abyss as you had, Seiya. But will I ever be rescued? Will your light shine through my darkness ever again?'

****Please review****

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**PS. There's a sequel! - "Love that gives me Life" (I wanted to change the name so there's a sequel now lol) It'll deal with Usagi, the senshi, and their destiny. =)  
**


End file.
